This invention relates, in general, to control circuits and, more particularly, to an integrated control circuit which both limits the gate drive voltage of a MOS device and provides a rapid discharge of the gate of a MOS device.
There are currently available circuits which provide both gate drive voltage limit and gate discharge functions. However, these circuits are comprised of discrete components which are combined and coupled to the MOS device to provide the desired functions. These discrete component circuits not only require additional circuit board space in a given application but ordinarily accomplish the gate discharge function with a single transistor thereby providing a relatively slow turn-off time.